1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a falsification-proof identity card, consisting of a first transparent layer to the underneath surface of which are applied conventional data by printing technology, and which contains a holographic safeguard, and additional safety measures such as metal structures, fluorescent structures, safety imprints and the like, and consisting of a second transparent or non-transparent layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasingly wide-spread use of identity cards, such as credit cards, check cards and the like, has increased the necessity of avoiding counterfeiting or falsification of these cards by unauthorized persons. Also, in the event of the loss or misappropriation of an identity card, it must be ensured that the identity card cannot be used dishonestly should it be found or should an authorized misuse be attempted.
The German Pat. No. 1,939,594 discloses a document card which possesses a window at a specific position having a hologram arranged therein which is provided with a check number in a binary code. The binary code is represented by the presence or the absence of a predetermined light beam at points arranged in a specific pattern, so that when the hologram is illuminated with a suitable read-out beam, the pattern is reconstructed as an image and with the aid of a decoder provided with light sensing elements for the points of the pattern the binary code is decoded as a check number.
This known document card does not provide a maximum freedom from interference as when the hologram, which occupies only a small position, suffers damage it no longer ensures a reliable decoding of the check number contained therein. In addition, the card is not optimally falsification-proof, as it is possible to punch out the hologram, apply a new hologram, and thus input an arbitrary other check number, while retaining the other data stored in the document card.